Rué vers la mort
by giko18
Summary: Un ans et demi après l'apocalypse et l'apparition des mort-vivants, Naruto et ses amis sont encore à la recherche d'un abris en arpentant le pays, tout en essayant de survivre à ce nouveau monde. Ils vont apprendre aussi que leurs ennemi ne sont pas que les rôdeurs. Avec cela se mêle les histoire de coeur dans le groupe, et d'autre problèmes...


Chapitre 1 : Prologue.

PDV Normal :

Le soir commençait à arrivé doucement sur les prairie silencieuse du pays, le vents chaud de l'été soufflait doucement, l'air frais mélanger au vent rendait l'atmosphère douce. Une moto roulait sur la route entouré d'une forêt qui reprenait peut à peut ses droits sur l'environnement. Le deux roue, rouge, était suivit par un camping-car assez vieux, de couleurs gris avec deux rayure en horizontale au centre, entourant le véhicule, et en troisième position une voiture noir.

Les trois véhicules roulaient depuis presque cinq heure sans s'arrêter suite à un départ précipité et inattendu. Le groupe de neuf personne, des ami de longue dates, accompagné par trois jeune enfants qu'ils avaient trouvé prêt d'une vielle ferme entouré de rôdeurs, comme on les appelaient.

Sur la moto, qui continuait à avancé rapidement, ce trouvait un jeune homme blond en bataille avec le vent, des yeux bleu azure, une peau halé et trois étrange trais fin se trouvait sur ses joue. Il s'appelait Naruto Uzumaki, il avait vingt ans, il vivait avec sa famille, qui sont tous mort mis à part son frère jumeau qui était dans la voiture noir.

Dans le camping-car se trouvait sept personne, trois enfant, quatre jeunes adultes du même âge que Naruto, ou plus grand. Le plus âgé était le conducteur, qui se nommait Sasuke Uchiwa, brun au cheveux mis-long, d

es yeux onyx, une peau pâle. Il avait vingt-et-un ans et demi, et était le meilleurs ami du conducteur de la moto devant lui.

Il y avait assit à la place passagers avant, Sakura Haruno, ami de longue date de Naruto et Sasuke, ainsi que de toute le groupes qui se connaissaient depuis leurs plus tendre enfance. Sakura avait les cheveux rose, court, des yeux vert turquoise et la peaux mâte. La jeune femme au nom de fleure de Cerisier avait vingt ans depuis quelque semaine déjà, elle tenait un calendrier depuis leurs début du voyage, même si ce n'était pas vraiment un voyage joyeux.

Il y avait à l'arrière, assit sur la banquette orangé autour de la table en bois, la plus jeune des adulte du groupes, Hinata Hyuga, qui avait perdu son cousin récemment. Elle avait de long cheveux bleu noir, des yeux blanc, la peau de la même couleurs, légèrement mâte, la jeune femme avait dix-neuf ans.

Assit à côté d'elle, pour la réconforter de la soudaine perte de son unique famille, Kiba

Inuzuka, il était le deuxième plus jeune des adultes et avait dix-neuf ans et demi. Il avait les cheveux châtain, en bataille, des yeux couleurs noisette et la peaux bronzé, sur ses joue se trouvait une triangle rouge pointant vers le bas, symbole de la famille Inuzuka.

Et il y avait les trois enfant, que le groupe avait recueillis. Deux jeune garçons et leurs petite sœur. Le plus grand était assit en face de Kiba et le regardait, il avait quinze ans, se nommait Hishiru, il avait des cheveux blanc légèrement court, des yeux vert et une peaux plutôt bronzé. Il avait perdu toute sa famille et s'occupait de son petit frère et sa petite sœur jusqu'à ce que le groupe les trouvent.

Le second, âgé de douze ans, était au côté de sa petite sœur au fond de l'auto, près de la mini salle d'eau. Le jeune garçon s'appelait Marco, il avait des cheveux orangé, des yeux marron et une peau bronzé comme sont frère. Il tenait par la main sa petite sœur qui commençait a s'endormir dut au fait d'avoir courut et échappé au morts-vivant depuis deux jour, sans eaux ni nourritures. La petite fille avait sept ans et demi, ses long cheveux lisse et violet attirait le regard des autre, elle avait la peau bronzé comme ses frère et des yeux bleu azure pétillant. Elle s'appelait Mikasa.

Les trois enfants n'avait pas beaucoup parlé d'eux depuis leurs arrivé dans ce groupe constitué de jeune adultes. Ces derniers trouvaient cela normal, ils devaient être encore sous le choc de cette atroces situation. La seul chose qu'ils savaient sur les trois enfants était qu'ils vivaient dans une sorte de petite ville improvisé par un groupe de survivants avec leurs parents, mais qu'ils avaient été attaquées.

Dans la voiture noir qui fermait leurs route se trouvait quatre personnes. Le conducteur, Shikamaru Nara, il avait des cheveux châtain foncé en coupe d'ananas, des yeux marron, la peau pâle, et avait vingt ans. Il était le meilleurs ami du passagers à sa droite.

Se dernier s'appelait Choji Akimitchi, il avait vingt-et-un ans aussi. Le jeune homme avait les cheveux court et châtain très clair, des yeux noir et la peaux un peu mâte, sur ses joue se trouvait une petite spiral rose, signe à lui aussi de sa famille. Choji était légèrement enrobé, mais avait une grande force pour compensé.

Assit à l'arrière, le frère de Naruto, Menma Uzumaki, son frère jumeaux qui était aussi l'aîné. À la différence de Naruto, lui était brun, les cheveux mi-long en bataille, des yeux bleue azure, la peau halé et avait lui aussi les trois drôle de trais fin sur ses joues.

À côté de lui se trouvait une jeune femme, du nom de Ino Yamanaka. Elle avait les cheveux blond, long jusqu'à son bas du dos, des yeux bleu pâle, et une peau légèrement bronzé. La blonde avait vingt ans depuis quelque mois. Elle était la meilleurs ami de Menma depuis leurs plus jeunes âge.

Quelque heure plus tard, dans la soirée, le groupe finit par faire escale près d'un petit village dans les collines. Une fois les moteurs éteint, Naruto et Kiba allèrent inspecter les environs armés d'une haches pour Naruto et d'un sabre japonais pour le tatoué. Les autre étaient resté au camp pour sortir deux toile de tente, car ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux pour tous dormir dans le camping-car.

_ Shikamaru, et si nous restions ici quelque temps ? Avait demandé Ino en souriant légèrement malgré la perte de certain de leurs ami.

Ce matin, sur la route, le groupe n'était pas constituer de douze personnes, mais de dix-sept. Hinata avait perdu son cousin, qui s'était fait mordre puis dévorer vivant par les rôdeurs, lors de leurs escale dans la ville, le groupe avait été entouré de rôdeurs, le grand frère de Naruto et Menma, Nabuto, avait été lui aussi été mordu, mais il l'avait perdu de vue et n'avaient pas put le retrouver. Le groupe avait aussi perdu d'autre ami proche, comme Shino, ami de longue date d'Hinata et Kiba, Tenten et Lee, un jeune couple qui avait tout les deux été tué de la main de Naruto car ils avaient été mordu.

Cela avait été particulièrement difficile pour tous, et surtout pour Naruto qui avait été choisi par ses deux ami pour les empêché de se transformé en ces choses immondes. Personne ne lui en avait tenu rigueur, car il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix même si le blond avait refusé catégoriquement de devoir tué ses amies.

Shikamaru, qui était en train de préparer un feu de camps sans flammes pour ne pas être repérer, répondit à son ami qu'il fallait voir avec tout le monde et d'attendre Naruto et Kiba qui était toujours en repérage.

Ses dernier étaient dans la forêt, marchant silencieusement et à l'écoute de n'importe quel bruit pouvant être suspect. Ils pouvaient tout de même faire la distinction entre le chant des criquets, le vents chaud de l'été, des grognement et des bruits de pas des rôdeurs.

_ eh Naruto... est-ce-que des fois, tu te dis que mourir serait la meilleurs des choses ? Kiba marchait, armé de son sabres toujours sur ses gardes, il regardait du coin de l'oeil son ami qui regardait un peu partout, tel un prédateur à la recherche de son repas du soir.

Il mit un certain temps avant de comprendre et de répondre à la question du tatoué. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, à ce rappelé de sa vie d'avant, de simple universitaire, qui allait passé haut la main ses examens, de sa famille, ses amies qui n'ont pas eu sa chance, même si il trouvait que cela n'en n'était pas vraiment, de la chance.

_ je sais pas trop, j'aurais peut-être préféré mourir. Mais... Je pense que nous devons nous battre, même si ce n'est que quelque minutes, on doit survivre. Et je refuse de me laisser bouffé par des bouffeurs de chaires. Le blond avait un regard déterminé comme pour gagné un match de base-ball.

C'était son sport préféré le base-ball, il était un joueur expert et avait un avenir prometteur dans se domaine, avant que le monde entier ne s'effondre en quelque minute devant lui et tout ceux qui avait put survivre. Avant que tout cela arrive, Naruto avait déjà imaginé sa vie, faire de la colocation avec son ami Kiba ou Sasuke, et ses deux frère qui était tout pour lui, se disputé pour les chambre et pour les filles qu'ils allaient rencontré en boite de nuits. Sa monté dans le domaine du base-ball, avant de devenir un joueur professionnel ou voir même légendaire ! Le blond avait prévu aussi de, quelque année après être devenu champion de base-ball, de se marié avec la femme qu'il rencontrerait. Enfin, même si il savait qu'il était du genre difficile niveau amour et physique. Et puis tout est arrivé, si vite, si soudainement. Qui aurait put pensé que cela allait arrivé ?

Kiba ne répondit pas, malgré le fait que Naruto l'avait interroger du regard sur sa question qui avait l'air de beaucoup lui travailler. Kiba était loin d'être dépressif, même après l'apparition des mort-vivant, de la morts de sa famille devant lui ou de ses amie et sa petite ami. Oui, Kiba avait vu devant lui, se faire dévoré vivant ses parents, sa sœur, son chien qu'il chérissait tant, et celle qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Et depuis quelque temps, le tatoué avait l'air de moins en moins connecté dans leurs monde, il pensait à ceux qu'il aimait et qui n'avait pas put survivre. Il se disait que mourir, les rejoindre, serait mieux pour lui, il ne voulait pas vivre dans un monde comme celui ci. C'était injuste, il venait d'avoir dix-huit quand cela est arrivé. Il comptait emménagé avec sa petite ami et Naruto, vivre avec elle et ses chats, en faisant vivre un enfer à son ami. Il avait déjà tout imaginé, jusqu'à ce que son univers ne s'écroule sous ses pied en une fraction de seconde sans qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose.

_ Kiba, tu ne pense quand même pas à te suicidé ? Naruto avait stopper sa marche et avait attrapé par la même occasion le manche de la veste sale et délabré de son ami.

Leurs vêtements étaient en piteuse états a tous, ils ne pouvaient pas en changé, ou très rarement, et ne devait pas s'encombrer de ce genre de choses, le groupe se devait de prendre seulement avec eux l'essentiel. Armes, nourritures, eaux, carburants.

_ je... des fois... Mais après... quand je nous voit, je me dit que ça vaux le coup... Il fixais le sol, alors que Naruto se mit face à lui en posant ses main sur les épaules du châtain. Il se rapprochas doucement de lui, pour coller son front contre le siens. C'était des gestes banale pour eux, ils étaient extrêmement proches, plus que des meilleurs ami, moins que des amants.

_ hey, je veux plus jamais t'entendre dire ça ok ? Tu pense vraiment que je vais te laisser partir comme ça, sans moi ? Le blondinet souriait et attrapa le menton bronzé de son ami pour le lever un peu.

Kiba eu un petit sourire moqueur avant de se reculer et planta son sabre au sol pour enroulé ses bras autour du cou halé du blond qui se mit à rire.

_ promis, je ne le dirait plus, si c'est ce que tu veux. Il ferma les yeux et rapprocha doucement son visage vers celui du blond qui lui aussi souriait.

Leurs lèvres finirent par se frôlé doucement, et avec toute la lenteur du monde, les deux jeune hommes scellèrent leurs lèvres dans un doux baiser qui duras une éternité pour eux. Leurs langues demandaient accès dans la cavité buccale de l'autre, et leurs muscles linguale se mirent à joués ensembles passionnément, tendrement, voir même, amoureusement. Les mains du blond s'étaient calé dans le dos du châtain afin de bien le serré contre lui.

Ils étaient tout les deux dans leurs bulles bien tranquille, échangeant leurs premier baiser imprévu. Jamais Kiba, ou Naruto, aurait cru qu'un jour, ils seraient en train de scellé leurs lèvres ensemble dans un baiser passionné. Mais après tout, depuis un certain temps, les deux jeune hommes ne se quittait plus d'une semelles, comme attaché l'un à l'autre. C'est Kiba qui mit fin à se baiser qui l'avait complètement retourné, comme ci ça avait été son premier baiser. Il gardait son sourire moqueur avant de ré-embrassé une nouvelle fois mais furtivement le blond devant lui.

_ tu embrasse bien, mais c'est pas encore tout a fait ça. Avait-il dit pour taquiné son ami avant de reprendre son sabre pour continué sa marche.

Naruto avait poussé un grognement énervé. Kiba a toujours eu le don de le taquiné et de le poussé à bout, pour s'amuser. Alors se dernier repris la manche du châtain, avant de saisir sa main bronzé en souriant. Leurs relation devenait de plus en plus intîme.

Mais les deux jeune homme sortirent de leurs petite bulle quand ils avaient entendu des bruit de pas derrière eux, suivit de quelque grognement rauque. Kiba s'était mit en position d'attaque, et Naruto avait lâché la main de son ami pour serré sa hache avant de lui aussi se mettre en garde.

Derrière les arbre, deux rôdeurs venait de les trouvé et se dirigeait vers les deux jeune hommes armé. L'un de ses rôdeurs était un homme, torse nu, maigre, la peau presque bleu, on voyait ses os, il lui manquait un bras et un œil, ses cheveux court et brun avait été arraché, comme si on l'avait empêché d'attaqué quelqu'un, ou pour se défendre. Ses dent jaune et cassé était visible à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour grogné et pour mordre dès qu'il avait trouvé une proie.

Le deuxième rôdeur était une petite fille, les cheveux blond, sale, et emmêlé, avec un noueux déchirer rose a petit pois blanc qui avait viré au gris. Cette chose était vêtu d'un jean et d'un t-shirt déchiré et recouvert de sang de tout les côté, son visage était déchiqueté au niveau de la joue droite, elle avait été mordu et transformé en rôdeur.

Les deux créature était maintenant face au blond et au châtain. Kiba leva son sabre, et le planta sans remord, sans difficulté dans le crâne de la jeune fille qui tomba au sol comme une pierre quand l'Inuzuka retira son sabre. Naruto donna un coup de pied au genoux du rôdeur qui tomba au sol en grognant. Puis il donna un premier coup de hache dans son crâne, puis un second avant de retirer son arme en soupirant.

Les deux garçons s'était regardé quelque seconde avant de reprendre leurs chemin pour retourné au campement où ils avaient fait un petit briefing sur leurs repérage. Shikamaru leurs avaient annoncés qu'ils allaient resté ici quelque jours pour se reposé et qu'il fallait posé des piège autour du terrain. C'est Sasuke et Sakura qui s'en chargeait.

Les deux amies était près de la foret et accrochait au tronc des arbres un long fils de pêches avec attaché dessus des clochettes, des boite de conserves et d'autre objet métalique qui pourraient faire du bruits pour les prévenir si un rôdeur ou si une orde de mort-vivant leurs tomberaient dessus à nouveaux.

_ Sasuke, tu pense que nous allons finir par trouvé un endroit sûre ? Avait demandé la jeune femme au cheveux rose. Elle était en train d'attaché autour d'un arbres le long fils pour y faire un noeux.

Le brun l'avait regarder quelque seconde de son air hautain, et fini par répondre sincèrement.

_ je pense pas... on est seul maintenant, on ne peut pas faire confiance au autres... et puis tu a bien vu ce que ça à donné quand nous étions à cet hôtel... c'était trop beau pour duré.

La fille au prénom de Cerisier fixait maintenant le sol en se remémorant ce qui c'était passé il y a sept mois. Ils avaient trouvé un hôtel avec à côté une ferme. Les lieux était très sécurisé et ils pouvaient facilement repéré les rôdeurs à des kilomètre. Ils y avaient vécu pendant plusieurs mois, en s'occupant des jardin et des animaux pour survivre. Ils avaient une vie presque normal jusqu'à ce qu'un autre groupe de survivants viennent prendre tout ce qu'ils avaient durement gagné. Et en tuant plusieurs d'entre eux. Des adultes qu'il avaient rencontré comme Azuma Sarutobi et sa femme Kurenai Yuhi. Ce jeune couple qui venait de se marié avait prévu d'avoir un enfant qui ne verra jamais le jour, et peut être était-ce mieux ainsi ? Aurait-il put survivre dans un monde comme celui-ci ? Où l'homme est traqué et dévoré par des morts, où des personnes n'hésiteraient pas à laisser des innocent mourir pour sauver leurs vie ? Mais n'était-ce déjà pas le cas avant ? C'était un automatisme pour l'être humain de sauver sa vie en cas de danger, au dépit de celles des autres. En quoi cela aurait-il changer ? Ils n'étaient que des humain effrayer, cherchant à survivre à se cauchemars.

Sakura regarda son ami de toujours, dont-elle était secrètement amoureuse depuis leurs enfance. Elle le détailla du regard doucement, avant de regardé une cicatrice qu'il avait au bras droit après s'être battu contre des rôdeurs qui avaient failli le dévoré. Elle avait eu si peur se jour là... le perdre lui, sans lui avoir dit qu'elle l'aimait. Et elle ne l'avait toujours pas fait par peur du rejet.

Sasuke fini par remarqué le regard insistant de la femme au cheveux rose, et sourit en la regardant tout en posant sa main sur sa cicatrice. Il se rappellera toujours de ce jour où Naruto avait failli se sacrifié pour le sauvé, en le poussant du haut d'une falaise pour le faire tomber dans un lac. Quand il était en pleine chute libre, en voyant Naruto au dessus de la falaise à lui sourire tristement en lui faisant un signe de main pour lui dire ''au revoir'', il avait pensé que Naruto s'était débarrasser de lui, ce qui lui avait briser le cœur. Mais quand il avait vu plusieurs de ces monstre derrière Naruto près à le dévoré vivant, il avait compris son geste. Le brun avait plus de chance de survivre en tombant d'une petite falaise pour atterrir dans l'eau que de se faire dévoré par une dizaine de rôdeurs.

Il s'en était tant voulut, une fois tombé a l'eau avec seulement le bras ouvert par un rocher et l'épaule de déboîter, d'avoir souhaité la mort de son ami qui venait de lui sauvé la vie au péril de la sienne. Naruto avait quand même traversé le groupe de rôdeurs qui avait encerclé Sasuke près de la falaise, devant tout ses amies qui s'étaient caché et qui étaient impuissant et sans armes pour défendre leurs ami.

Quand Sasuke avait rejoins le rivage où tout ses amies l'avait retrouvé en semant la orde de rôdeurs, il s'était vraiment rendu compte du geste de Naruto qui était au côté des autre. Il avait été le premier à prendre Sasuke dans ses bras. Le blond avait eu peur qu'il se tue sur le coup quand il l'avait fait tombé de la falaise, mais il avait pensé que le brun aurait plus de chance de survivre comme ça. Il avait put esquivé les rôdeur en les poussant pour rejoindre son groupe et leurs dire que leurs ami au cheveux noir était en bas de la falaise.

Sasuke ne l'avait jamais assez remercié de lui avoir sauvé la vie, alors il s'était promit de le protéger à son tour le blond. Et puis il devait bien ça à son ami qui avait toujours pris sa défense. Le brun avait perdu ses parents très jeune, à ses sept ans, par les main de son grand frère. Et tout le monde dans son village natale, avait vu d'un mauvais œil que Sasuke soit le seul à être en vie. Ils pensaient que l'Uchiwa allaient faire comme son grand frère. Mais Naruto avait toujours pris sa défense, ainsi que Sakura et du groupe d'amies qui l'entouraient en ce moment même.

Le dernier Uchiwa revient à ses esprit quand son ami au cheveux rose le secoua légèrement. Il l'as regardait en souriant pour la rassuré avant de retourné au camp une fois que le système d'alerte, comme disait Shikamaru, fut installé. Quand ils était revenu, le dîner était prêt et tous était assis autour du feu pour se réchauffé en commençant a mangé la soupe de miso.

Sakura s'était assise entre Naruto et Sasuke, elle regardait celui qu'elle aimait prendre son bol de soupe en souriant et en remerciant le cuisinier qui n'est autre que Choji, fin gourmet des plat traditionnel Japonais.

Choji avait toujours été quelqu'un de très gourmand, et qui aimait toute sorte de plat, mais ses préféré était les traditionnel. Avant que tout ne s'écroule, le jeune Akimitchi était dans une école de cuisine, il était le meilleur de sa génération et avait épater bon nombre de chef, même les plus reconnu du pays. Il savait parfaitement assaisonné un simple plat de ramen pour le bonheur de Naruto, ou un ragoût de légumes qui était son plat préféré et celui de Ino qui pouvait mangé la marmite rempli à ras bord à elle toute seul.

Cette dernière souriait et faisait la conversation au groupe. Malgré tout les incidents et les événements, elle était la plus ambitieuse et ne perdait jamais espoir, la blonde redonnait le sourire à tous et était toujours de bonne humeur malgré tout. Au premier regard, tout le monde pouvait pensé que Ino était une fille superficielle et nunuche comme on pouvait dire, mais elle était tout le contraire de ça. La Yamanaka était une jeune femme très gentille qui voulait toujours aidé les autre, joyeuse comme tout et était loin d'être une langue de vipère. La blonde avait toujours sut redonné le sourire à Sakura qui, quand elles étaient plus jeunes, était appeler ''grand front'' par leurs camarades de classe. Ino avait fait en sorte que Sakura soit fière de son grand front qui, selon elle, pouvait permettre à ce chère Sasuke de pouvoir l'embrassé plusieurs fois sur son front. Le rose avait été tellement rouge se jour là quand la blonde avait dit ça, toute la journée elle était aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Shikamaru qui continuait de manger, changea la conversation pour faire part au autre de son plan pour trouvé une destination plus sûre. Le Nara était doté d'une très grande intelligence, il avait plus de deux cents de Q.I, et était le plus intelligent et stratège de sa génération. C'est pour cela que, quand tout c'est effondrer, il a été nommé chef de leurs groupe par ses amies. Bien évidemment, au début, le brun avait refusé car il était un gros flemmard, mais en comprenant mieux la situation et le fait de savoir qu'il avait la vie de ses amies en mains, il était devenu très sérieux. Avant que tout cela commence, le génie était du genre à rêvasser en cours, à ne pas beaucoup travailler malgré ses super notes. Sa seul activité après dormir était de joué au Shogi.

_ nous sommes près de la mer, j'ai pensé que nous devrions peut être prendre un bateau pour aller en Europe, afin de voir si las bas aussi les choses sont pareils. Le Nara finissait son bol de soupe avant d'essuyé sa bouche, et regardait ses amies afin d'avoir leurs avies. C'est Menma qui répondit en premier.

_ ouai, c'est bien beau ça, mais personne ne sait comment fonctionne un bateau, et je pense pas qu'un bateau de croisière sera suffisant pour nous tous. De plus, la situation doit être partout dans le reste du monde. On prend peut être un gros risque en allant las bas.

Menma n'était peut être pas le plus intelligent de tous, mais il savait bien gérer les situation de crise. Après tout, il avait été à l'école militaire car il voulait s'engager dans l'armée. Le brun avait toujours voulut protéger ceux qu'il aimait, sa famille, ses amies... Mais maintenant il ne lui restait plus que son petit frère qu'il chérissait plus que tout. Et il ne laisserait personne lui faire de mal. C'est pour ça que le jour où Sasuke avait faillit mourir, ainsi que Naruto au bord de la falaise, Menma avait tuer avec simplement comme armes une branche tout les rôdeurs qui avait faillit lui retiré le sel être chère qui lui restait.

Même en sachant que Naruto était hors de danger, il avait continué à tous les tué jusqu'au dernier.

Hinata, qui était la plus silencieuse et calme de tous, regardait ses amies débattre sur si ils devaient prendre ou non le larges. Elle repensait à sa vie d'avant, qui n'avait jamais été une partie de plaisir au passage. Le brune était issue d'une ancienne famille très riche, avec de nombreuse règles qu'il fallait absolument respecté. Son père ne l'avais jamais vraiment reconnu à cause de sa timidité, son cousin Neji prenait soin d'elle avant que tout cela n'arrive, et que son cousin meurt. Mais quand cette catastrophe est apparut, Hinata avait vite pris en assurances, était moins réservé, et savait maintenant prendre des décisions difficiles.

Le groupe avait finalement refusé l'idée de Shikamaru, pensant que cela aurait été très mauvais de prendre la mer pour aller dans un territoire inconnu, et personne ne savait conduire un bateau. Et puis il fallait en trouvé un. Ce qui allait être difficiles, la plupart des gens avaient dut prendre tout les navires qu'ils avaient put trouvé pour partir loin de ce cauchemars, pensant qu'ailleurs il n'y avait pas le même problème.

Après leurs repas mince niveau nourritures, ils allèrent se couchés, tous dans leurs tente, deux par deux ou trois par trois. Les trois enfants dormaient dans la caravane avec Ino, Shikamaru et Choji. Kiba, Hinata et Naruto dormait dans une tente près du feu. A côté de la leurs se trouvait celle de Menma, Sukura et Sasuke. Seulement, l'Uchiwa et l'aîné des Uzumaki était dehors, sur le toit de la caravane, muni d'un fusil de chasse, d'une hachette et de jumelle. Cette nuit, c'était à eux de faire le guet pour veiller sur le groupe.

Sasuke était assit en tailleur sur le toit, le fusil devant lui, il avait les yeux fermé et se reposait calmement. Les deux brun n'était pas particulièrement proches, mais ils s'entendaient bien, tout les deux aimait passé du temps au calmes et quand ils étaient de garde s'était le moment parfait pour faire une pause.

Menma regardait dans les environ avec les jumelle noir, il ne voyait pas grand chose, mais avec la lumière de la lune il y avait un minimum de visibilité dans ce paysage qui paraît être si calme. On pourrait presque croire que rien de tout cela n'ai existé, que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'ils allaient tous se réveiller dans leurs chambre, auprès de leurs familles. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et un rôdeurs qui s'approchait le leurs prouvait à tout les deux.

L'Uzumaki descendait du quatre roue, armé de la hachette, et avançait doucement vers le mort-vivant qui commençait à grogné en le voyant. Ses pas maladroit s'accélérait en voyant la chaire fraîche devant lui s'approcher. Menma brandit sa hache près de lui et une fois face à cette créature inhumaine, il lui enfonça son armes dans le crâne chauve de cet ancien être humain qui tomba lourdement au sol dans un silence.

Le brun laissa échapper un long soupire avant de reprendre son armes pour faire demi-tour, et remonta sur le camping-car par l'échelle situé à l'arrière du véhicule. Son ami le regardait d'un œil, l'autre toujours fermé. Il y avait un peu de sang sur la hachette et sur le haut de la petite veste grise du brun. L'Uchiwa eu un petit sourire quand le brun s'assit à côté de lui, en laissant échapper un nouveau soupire.

_ encore un rôdeurs ? Avait demander Sasuke en regardant maintenant le ciel légèrement étoilé, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait faire pas très beau demain.

Depuis que tout à commencé, certain du groupe ont du apprendre à se repéré avec les étoiles, la position du soleil et autres, car ils n'avaient plus de boussole ou de carte pour les aider a se repéré.

_ ouais, à force je m'ennuie vraiment... L'Uzumaki laissa échapper un autre de ses nombreux soupire pour ensuite s'allonger sur le dos, profitant de la nuit et de la température ambiante.

Les deux brun avait eu un petit rire avant de continuer à veiller toute la nuits sur leurs campement, en se racontant toute sorte d'histoire, de rêve ou de projet qu'il aurait put avoir. Aussi il laissait parfois le silence parlé à leurs place, ils aimaient tellement ça. Ils étaient bien les deux seul du groupe à apprécié le silence, que les autre trouvaient pesant ou gênant. Mais ça ne l'était pas, le silence permettait de pensé à tout, ou a ne pensé a rien, à réfléchir, ou à rêver. Le silence était vraiment quelque chose de bien pour ces deux là...


End file.
